Beginning
by LenneTidus23
Summary: This is a fanfiction created by myself of Lenne and Shuyin from FFX-2. It is a fan fiction about how their story could have possibly intertwined with the life of Tidus from FFX.
1. Ch1: Home

**Yay, this is my first ever fan fiction on here. First of all lets start with the disclaimer!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Final Fantasy or the gaming series, the original characters are not mine although i have put some original characters of mine in this, so please do not steal them! This is a purely fan based fiction, All right for the original FF characters go to their rightful owners at SqaureSoft.**

**So then, what do you need to know about this fanfiction of mine??? - well basically, this is a fanfiction of Shuyin and Lenne before the beginning of FFX and FFX-2.. it's also, how i think their stories could have fit better into the story of FFX, please review, but also please don't be nasty, this is my first fanfiction to be published here.. Thanks xxx**

* * *

"Lenne, he's not coming back." Teran, Lenne's older brother said as he stood behind her on the pier.

"He said he would. He promised me." Lenne replied as she watched the setting sun go down behind the pink clouds off the coast of Zanarkand. In her hand she clutched her Zanarkand Abes pendant which Shuyin had had made for her one Christmas.

"And when has he ever kept a promise to you? It's pointless that you're waiting for him here, because he's not coming back."

"He's only been gone a couple of days Teran. Just like he said he would be. I know he doesn't keep his promises, but he's never let me down either."

"I'm just saying…"

"Yea, you've said. You don't have to wait with me if you don't want to; I'm not a baby anymore."

"You're the youngest in this family, so as far as I'm concerned, you are the baby."

"Yes, Dad." Lenne replied sarcastically and rolled her eyes. Thankfully, he didn't see because she had her back to him.

"Don't start that again! Look, wait all you want, I don't care. But I will say this; don't say I didn't tell you so if he doesn't turn up. Like he promised. He doesn't know what a promise is." Teran said and kissed Lenne on the back of the head before turning away and he headed back for his home.

Lenne sighed loudly and let go of her pendant. She lowered her head and looked at the dark wood of the pier. Teran was right about Shuyin not being able to keep his promises, and he probably would be late getting back from Bevelle.

He'd said to Lenne that he wanted to have an in depth look at the city, but never said why. So Lenne decided to wait for him until he came back. Suddenly she realised that he would definately come back, but in his own time. So she smiled contently "I'm still waiting for you." She said towards the sunset and followed her brother back to the city.

* * *

Her home wasn't close to his, but he still thought it best to walk her all the way there. Being a songstress, walking around the streets of Zanarkand alone wasn't the best idea. He walked her to the main doors of her apartment building and then let her go up to her apartment alone, where she poured herself a glass of water, practiced lyrics to her new song and had a relaxing bath before crawling into bed for the night.

Lenne looked and smiled at the picture of her and Shuyin together in the Zanarkand stadium when they met for the first time, on her bedside table and then flicked of her light sphere and closed her eyes.

She was asleep by the time the figure had climbed onto her balcony and opened her French doors. The figure moved further into the room and leant over the sleeping song bird, kissing her on her soft cheek. She moved her head slightly and smiled, and then the figure headed into the bathroom.

Lenne slowly woke up just moments after and sat up straight away. Thinking that she saw something move in her room she looked around and switched her light on. She felt the cool, Zanarkand evening breeze on her shoulders and immediately looked to her French doors that led out to the balcony. She threw the covers back and went out to see who was there. She looked down below, then realised that no one would be able to climb up 15 stories high. Maybe the wind had just pulled her doors open and knocked her plant over. She was too tired to think of any other possibilities.

She stood up and looked to her right, and noticed that her bathroom light was on. Someone else must have been in the house, because she was sure that she had turned it off after her bath.

Her heart raced as she picked up her purple and white umbrella and raced across the hallway. She heard her shower running and pulled a face. What kind of burglar takes a shower in the house which he's robbing?

Lenne turned the door knob slowly and pushed it forward. The room was full of steam, but she could still see the shower clearly. Holding the umbrella up in her arms ready to swing, she edged forward and spoke in a threatening voice.

"Alright, whoever you are come out with your hands up!" She said, trying not to let it show that she was terrified.

The person in the shower just laughed and pulled back the shower curtain to show his face and part of his chest. "You're kidding right babe?" He smiled.

Lenne screamed a little when she first saw the figure. Then realised that it was Shuyin was just stared at him with wide eyes. "What are you doing here?" She asked as she pulled the umbrella down from the air.

Shuyin laughed. "Well I was having a relaxing shower in the bathroom, and then you came in threatening to knock my head off with your umbrella." He chuckled.

"Sorry hun. I didn't think. I was tired." Lenne apologized.

"It's alright. Why don't you go back to bed, I'll be done in a minute. I'll finish washing up, get a coffee and I'll be with you."

"Yea, alright." Lenne sighed, feeling a little dizzy from all of the steam and left him to finish his shower whilst she got back into bed.

Lenne had her head up against her pillows as she listened to him finishing his shower and boiling the hot water for his coffee. In a matter of minutes he was in the bedroom and in bed next to Lenne. She was laid on her back looking up at him whilst he drank his coffee and read part of the day's newspaper. Looking at him then, you wouldn't have been able to tell that he was a nineteen year old blitzball player for the Zanarkand Abes, slash a daring adventurer.

He finished his coffee in minutes and threw the paper to the side of the bed before lounging down next to Lenne and taking her into his strong, warm arms and kissing her.

"You're late." Lenne said, her eyes teasing.

"I said I would be a couple of days." Shuyin replied in his deep and loving voice, touching the tip of his nose to hers and rubbing them together.

"A couple of days from Tuesday." She looked at her bed side clock, which read 1:30 am. "It's now Friday."

"Does it really matter? I'm back in one piece am I not?"

"Yes, I suppose you are." Lenne smiled.

"Did you miss me?" Shuyin asked in a playful voice.

"There isn't one day when you're not here, that I don't miss you. Did you miss me?"

"Of course I missed you! I missed you so much. I missed us being together like this. I love you Lenne."

"I love you Shuyin."

The intimacy between then suddenly grew, and the last none intimate thing that was done that night was when Shuyin reach his left hand from the back of Lenne's leg to the bedside lamp to turn the light off, so they were surrounded by utter blackness.


	2. Ch2: The Talk of War

**Yay, this is my first ever fan fiction on here. First of all lets start with the disclaimer!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Final Fantasy or the gaming series, the original characters are not mine although i have put some original characters of mine in this, so please do not steal them! This is a purely fan based fiction, All right for the original FF characters go to their rightful owners at SqaureSoft.**

**So then, what do you need to know about this fanfiction of mine??? - well basically, this is a fanfiction of Shuyin and Lenne before the beginning of FFX and FFX-2.. it's also, how i think their stories could have fit better into the story of FFX, please review, but also please don't be nasty, this is my first fanfiction to be published here.. Thanks xxx**

**By the way, i know it wasn't stated, but hte first chapter of the fanfiction was titled "Home".**

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Talk of War**

Both Lenne and Shuyin were awake early the next morning, even though Shuyin had been away in Bevelle for some time; he was still the star player for the Zanarkand Abes and couldn't afford to miss any practices. They were both out the door as soon as they were ready to go.

His airship speeder was parked just outside the doors to Lenne's apartment block, they walked out together and he opened the door for her. Shutting it again as she secured herself in and sprinted around to the driver's side where he hopped into the seat next to her.

People on the outside had no clue that they were a couple, lovers now, after their reunion last night. No one would ever know either. They had decided mutually to keep their relationship a secret, in fear that they would be torn from each other if they were ever discovered by anyone, including their own family.

The love between a summoner and a blitzball player had never been allowed in the history of the world, a priest once told Lenne when she was a small child, training, that the first ever High summoner to grace the land of Spira had lost her lover in battle, and from that day forward had prophesized that the love between a summoner and a blitzball player, though eternal, would be forbidden forever from rising again.

Neither Lenne nor Shuyin had believed in old fairytales or legends, but to make sure that they weren't deported, or even decapitated by the protestors, they decided to keep their true relationship private from everyone other than themselves. Everyone else just thought that they were exceptionally good friends who loved each other like siblings.

_If that were even remotely true, it would have made last night really awkward._ Lenne thought to herself randomly as she saw a few people pass by.

Right now she glanced over to the handsome young man next to her and smiled contently, adding a small sigh. He saw it as he glanced back at her before going back to concentrating on driving his shiny little speeder.

"What are you so smiley about?" He asked, a smile creeping onto his own face.

"Last night," She replied, stretching her arms and chest. They could talk openly here in the cruising speeder, no one could hear then whilst it was going at this speed. Lenne was surprised that she wasn't having brief mouthfuls of her long brown hair in addition to her breakfast this morning as the resistant air blew through it.

"What about last night?" Shuyin asked again, the slight smile on his face now turning into a cocky grin.

_Was he really that proud of himself for what he did last night?_ Lenne thought, though she didn't mind. She too was quite happy with herself for accomplishing such a goal that most girls her age had already achieved two years earlier, maybe even earlier than that.

"All of it." Lenne smiled, "I loved every moment of being with you."

"Same here, I've never had such a good night in my entire life." Shuyin said in return and smiled at her quickly before returning his eyes to the road. "I've never loved a girl as much as I love you, Lenne. I really mean that."

Lenne was speechless with his confession, she could see, even though only looking at the side of his face, that every single word he uttered was true. Though she knew it was all true anyway. He never had been able to lie in front of her; he just claimed that it was because he was in the presence of a summoner. Lenne knew that it was because he couldn't lie to the woman he loved.

* * *

Shuyin pulled into the staff car park at the Zanarkand Dome Stadium and reverse the procedure that he has performed when they got into the car. "Thank you," Lenne whispered quietly. There was no one else around, but not wasn't the time to be affectionate in case there were any hidden eyes. Hugs and Kisses could wait until the lovers were behind closed doors and curtains.

They entered the building together via the large entrance ramp. Inside is where it got messy. There was no chance for them to even breathe before they were torn apart by Shuyin's team mates and Lenne's girl pals, both groups yelling something about waiting for over ten minutes and trying to call. The last thing Lenne saw of her secret boyfriend that morning was when they both turned around and laughed at their current situation.

Lenne was led by her friends into the empty seating area; the adjustable roof of the Dome was open today due to nice weather, letting in the warm sun light onto the girls' faces.

"So, we tried to get in touch with you last night," Tiah, her young blonde friend said to her.

"Oh, did you really? I didn't get any messages." Lenne replied calmly and suddenly the entire scene turned into some sort of interrogation, questions flying from the mouths of about four different girls.

"Were you with someone?"Tiah asked again

"Not likely.." Lenne answered

"Were you out shopping, we know you love shoes?"

"Actually.." She spoke again.

"Ooo, was it a boy?!"

"No!"

"How about a cute boy?!"

"I said no..."

"A bodybuilder?"

"Not my type."

"A waiter?"

"Nope…" Lenne grinned.

All the girls gasped and asked at the same time. "Was it your sound check guy?!"

Lenne grimaced "No way! Look girls, I wasn't with anyone last night, you can even ask my brother, he's the one who walked me home. And don't even get any of those kinds of ideas into your head; you know he's engaged to a lovely girl from Kilika.

The girls' mood changed a little and they all huffed and puffed. "Ya," Limen replied, "If she ever makes it over here."

"What's that supposed to mean? Why wouldn't she make it?"

"There's this war that's about to start ya? Soon it's gonna be almost impossible for anyone to fly anywhere. We're all gonna be stuck here whilst the men go out and fight, and none of us migrates are gonna be able to see our families for a long time, ya?"

"Limen, please don't be so down hearted. The war won't be that bad, it's just a silly argument between Zanarkand and Bevelle about who wants to be the capital city of Spira."

Lenne looked around at the faces of her friends; all of them had suddenly changed from being so upbeat to feeling disheartened in a split second. They had been like this before, when the talk of war was first in the air. Mostly because they thought that the war would cause them to miss out on the valuable shopping days that they held close to their hearts.

In the months since the first announcement of war, they had come to truly value what was more close to them than just shopping, and now those that had been able to travel across the seas, were at risk of being cut off from their homelands and families forever.

It angered Lenne to see the friends she treasured so much, hurting inside due to some silly argument between cities. Even though she was a High summoner, she did not have enough power to stop a war, only the power to battle in it.

"Why are you all being such cry babies?!" She chuckled, and her friends stared at her in shock, she was so forceful, yet had a beaming smile on her face. "You know I hate to see you like this, so let's have a little bit of faith shall we? I promise you that you'll all be able to see your families again when this war is over, I won't let Bevelle take away what I hold close to me, and I won't let Bevelle take away what you all hold close either. This war will be settled once and for all."

"But Lennie," Tiah replied, "This is a machina war."

"So, I'm not gonna let any machines stop me from fight for the things I love. Like I said to you before; I won't let Bevelle take away what I love the most."

All the other girls smiled, "Lenne you're the bravest girl I've ever met." Hayna, the only other brunette in the group smiled at her.

Then another voice joined the group from behind Lenne as she stood before her friends. "I've been telling her that ever since she was little." A woman's voice said.

"Mahra?! Is that you?!" Lenne exclaimed and turned around to see her older sister's face which bore her familiar warm smile, that reminded Lenne so much of her mother. "Mahra!" Lenne squeaked and threw her thin arms around her larger sister.

"It's nice to see you little sister, I hope you haven't run our brother out of town." Her tone was formal as usual, the result of much temple schooling. Whenever Lenne was re-united with her sister, the girlish charm returned to her entire being, like a butterfly being released from a cramped cocoon.

It was always refreshing for her friends to see her return to being a girl again, it reminded them that although their best friend was High Summoner, deep down she was just like the rest of them.

"Unfortunately, no" Lenne replied, "How was your honeymoon?"

"Everything I could have hoped for. Besaid is a wonderful little island, Jecht even saw his old friend Auron."

"Oh, what a small world." Lenne replied. Her smile still hadn't faded; all she cared about was having her sister back safe from her honeymoon. In all honesty, she didn't get along very well with Jecht. He liked to drink often and was tough on Shuyin when they were training, though Shuyin himself didn't mind, Lenne hated to see him worn out because of one man's orders.

Even Jecht's body language made Lenne revolted in him, her sister deserved so much better than a man who drank, hardly ever shaved and had a huge tattoo of the Zanarkand emblem on his chest. But Lenne never voice her opinion about him, after all, he was Mahra's choice, just like Shuyin was Lenne's choice.

Suddenly the men appeared in eye sight, but not anywhere close. Jecht swam out into the sphere pool first, followed by the other players and the training session began. Mahra accompanied Lenne and the other girls as they sat and gossiped whilst the players worked their butts off to improve their physique and stamina.

Shuyin caught Lenne's eyesight a few times whilst training, and had decided to show off a little today; usually, Lenne wouldn't take much notice of the rare wink of his eye at her, but today, every time she saw those sea blue sapphires, her heart leaped higher than the stars.

"Lenne did you see that?!" Tiah exclaimed.

"See what?" Lenne replied, not yet fully conscious after her hearts most recent jump.

"Shuyin winked at you! Now tell me there's nothing going on between you!" She demanded with excitement.

Lenne paused blushed slightly as she was without an answer. _Damn, what do I say?_

"I knew it!" Tiah shouted in a high pitch. "There is something going on between you two!"

_Busted! _Lenne thought and was about to turn bright red in embarrassment and confess the whole love secret, that was until Mahra came in quickly with a reply.

"Now, don't be so foolish Tiah, let's not forget that Lenne is a High summoner, and as such knows the rules and fate that is to be met by all summoners and blitzball stars who find themselves falling in love with each other."

Mahra's words cut into Lenne like pins. She was right; Lenne knew the rules and the fate that doomed the love of a Blitzer and a summoner. But then again, Lenne never truly believed in fate. She believed more in destiny.


	3. Ch3: The Promise of Forever

**Yay, this is my first ever fan fiction on here. First of all lets start with the disclaimer!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Final Fantasy or the gaming series, the original characters are not mine although i have put some original characters of mine in this, so please do not steal them! This is a purely fan based fiction, All right for the original FF characters go to their rightful owners at SqaureSoft.**

**So then, what do you need to know about this fanfiction of mine??? - well basically, this is a fanfiction of Shuyin and Lenne before the beginning of FFX and FFX-2.. it's also, how i think their stories could have fit better into the story of FFX, please review, but also please don't be nasty, this is my first fanfiction to be published here.. Thanks xxx**

**

* * *

**

**Ch3: The Promise of Forever.**

It had been three days since Mahra, Lenne and Teran's older sister had returned from her honeymoon. In that time, Lenne had sat through almost two hours of photos from the actual wedding and vacation, and she was beginning to feel like she needed to have a vacation herself.

She returned home that night to find the apartment completely empty, probably a good thing, just in case Teran had decided to follow her up. She placed her handbag on the sofa and immediately shuffled into the kitchen, rummaging through her fridge for her half empty bottle of vitamin water.

After taking a couple of sips, her attention was directed to a used piece of paper on the cupboard door. Lenne put the top back on her bottle and placed it carefully by her side on the unit so that she could read the note.

A short message was written on it, in Shuyin's hand writing;

My dearest Lenne, I won't be coming home tonight…

There are a few things I have to take care of..

All my love… Shuyin

_Won't be coming home?! A few things to take care of?!_Last time he said that he didn't come home for three days whilst he went strolling off to Bevelle to spy on the enemy and their weapon. What could be more important than seeing Lenne in the evening after she had been out all day listening to her sister chat away about her wedding ceremony and honeymoon, which the youngest sister knew backwards at this point.

Lenne sighed with annoyance and screwed up the piece of paper, throwing it in the trash as she passed and stormed though the apartment to run a hot bath, with bubbles.

"Stupid man! Why could be more important than seeing the woman you love!" She muttered to herself in an angry tone. She had heard enough of people going away to exotic places and enjoying themselves, whilst she was stuck in Zanarkand working day in and day out, all she wanted was to be with the man she loved and adored tonight. Having a little bit of her own freedom.

"Humph!" She snorted, turning her nose up in disgust at the fact that he would rather be somewhere else. Leaving the hot water running for a little while, she decided to scurry back into the kitchen. Making sure that the area was clear apart from herself, she opened a lower cupboard that she had recently forbidden herself from and pulled out a bottle of white wine, along with a fancy wine glass from the cupboard for glasses.

She popped the cork and quietly announced the word "Oops" sarcastically as she let the liquid slip from the bottle into her glass until it was three quarters of the way full. She grimaced as she tasted the bitter flavour of the wine, but then shrugged it off as the taste changed to a tangy sweet mixture.

Lenne picked up the glass after placing the bottle in a slot in her fridge door and before heading back to her running water, almost skipping through the open plan apartment to the bathroom.

The water was soothing against her cold skin. The relaxing smell of lavender drifted into her nostrils, filling her head with calm thoughts, working in synchronisation with the wine in her hand. When not too busy taking a sip, she would place it on the side unit near the sink and let her body sink further into the mounds of white bubbles, breathing deeply and trying not to think of Shuyin. Her apartment walls were thick, so there was no disturbance from the neighbours as she began to accomplish her goal of remaining calm and relaxed.

Just when she thought she would surely slip into slumber, she was disturbed by the sound of her apartment door being opened. She turned her head sideways to look at the bathroom door and heard a second sound as it shut on its own, without the help of a human hand. Next she heard the rattling of plastic bags and the distinct shuffle of boots against her kitchen floor: Shuyin?

She got out of the bath and dried her body rapidly with a towel off the radiator, cleansing herself of any clingy bubbles from the surface of the water.

She picked up the glass of wine, now nearly empty from the side unit after wrapping the towel around her frail and thin body. Still with all her common sense she stepped out of the room and headed back down the corridor towards the kitchen.

Shuyin was putting away a small amount of shopping that he had decided to pick up on his way to the apartment, sighing as he finished one bag and went onto another.

Upon noticing the recently opened wine bottle in the door, he decided to take it out and pour himself a cheeky glass, placing it on the side next to the bottle of vitamin water left by Lenne just a half hour before. He stood with his back to the cabinets, facing the open plan living room of Lenne's apartment. He sighed again, sipping the wine and letting the tangy sweet mixture dissolve his stress.

Minutes later he was met by the sight of Lenne, only covered by a small towel. Her hair was scraped back into a half hearted messy bun and her face was tainted by a few stands of sweat caused by hot bath water from the next room.

Great! He thought silently, half excited and half annoyed. As if there wasn't enough frustrating him at the moment, this only heighted yet another frustration, one that he couldn't let out so easily.

Lenne immediately noticed that he was troubled, and her half nakedness didn't really help. She half smiled at him and pushed her empty wine glass towards him, "You're late." She said.

Her voice only worked with her body, giving him even more frustration in a certain aspect. _Surely she knows that she's doing this…_He thought _… Oh Yevon, kill me now, this is too much!_

He managed to pour her another glass without jumping over the counter and swooping her up in his arms, and then topped his own glass off. "I know." He replied bluntly, "sorry."

"Can I ask where you've been?" She asked, taking a quiet sip of her second glass.

"Yea," He tried to not look at her, focusing his attention on the smooth floor of the kitchen. "I took a quick trip to Bevelle, I wanted…"

"-Again?!" Lenne exclaimed. "God Shuyin, when are you gonna get it into your head that you can't keep spying on what Bevelle are doing?!" Her tone had somewhat calmed down as she spoke.

"I'm concerned for our city Lenne! I'm concerned for you!"

Lenne had never given much thought to the idea of a war starting, she had chosen not to accept the idea that if a war did start then she would have to go and fight on the front line with the rest of her summoner friends. She would never even consider the idea until a war actually did start.

"Shuyin, I'm not going anywhere. You should know that by now." She paused for a moment, taking a couple more sips from her glass, following her lover into the living room where they sat side by side on the couch.

"I just want to help; I go to Bevelle to see if I can catch sight or ear of what they're planning. If we know what's coming before it even gets here then we will be more prepared."

"Why do you want to do this Shuyin? You've not been hired to do this." Lenne placed a loving hand on his knee as he sat hunched over his half filled glass.

He paused as he gave a little thought to her question. "People just see me as the pretty-boy Blitzer. I want them to see me as more than that, I want them to see me as a hero."

"A hero?! Why all of a sudden do you want to be a hero?" Lenne asked, sounding more like a mother comforting her young son who had been bullied in the playground.

At that moment, Shuyin almost did look like a small boy who was being bullied in the playground. Being bullied by someone much bigger than him, "Jecht says that I'm not good for anything but blitzball.

Lenne turned her lip up in disgust at the idea. Not the comment so much as the mention of Jecht.

"Jecht's a Jerk!" She replied sounding very much like the nineteen year old that she was. "I don't know what Mahra sees in him; even Teran doesn't like him that much." Lenne paused and thought of an even better way to comfort him. "You listen to me." She said, removing his glass and placing it on the glass coffee table next to hers. "All of this talk about being a hero in nonsense. The people of Zanarkand love you!" She smiled, taking his head in her hands and bringing her face around to look her in the eyes. "And as for Jecht! The only thing he is good enough for is buying my sister's love and getting drunk."

The couple giggled at her comment, and Shuyin pulled his lover onto his lap and wrapped his arms around her lower back. Lenne dropped her arms so that they fell around his neck. "Shuyin," She uttered lovingly, "you already are a hero… my hero." She smiled and placed a kiss on his smiling lips too.

They sat together in sweet solitude, with no fear of being caught at any moment in their secret meeting. Shuyin couldn't stand the frustration any more, he trailed kisses from her lips to her jaw line, to her neck and lay her down on her back on the cushioned couch that they had been sitting on.

The mothering care that Lenne had felt just seconds ago had now vanished and she only felt pure need for the man she loved as he showered her in his warm kisses.

"Shuyin…" She whispered, "Promise me something?"

"Anything," He replied, slightly tense.

"Promise me that we'll stay together, like this, forever. Until the day we die."

He didn't reply; too busy covering her shoulders with the mark of his hard lips, in the mean time he was thinking.

"Shuyin?" Lenne pressed.

Finally he lifted his head and towered directly above her, looking straight into her brown eyes. "Marry me?" He asked.


	4. Ch4: One at last

**Yay, this is my first ever fan fiction on here. First of all lets start with the disclaimer!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Final Fantasy or the gaming series, the original characters are not mine although i have put some original characters of mine in this, so please do not steal them! This is a purely fan based fiction, All right for the original FF characters go to their rightful owners at SqaureSoft.**

**So then, what do you need to know about this fanfiction of mine??? - well basically, this is a fanfiction of Shuyin and Lenne before the beginning of FFX and FFX-2.. it's also, how i think their stories could have fit better into the story of FFX, please review, but also please don't be nasty, this is my first fanfiction to be published here.. Thanks xxx**

* * *

**Chapter 4: One at last**

Rain brought the city to a standstill for days on end as autumn began to set in. The days were still warm and humid, the last traces of a Zanarkand summer. Lenne lay flat on her stomach on the soft carpet of her living room floor, looking out of the glass windows that covered a corner of her apartment. Even under cover of grey cloud and pouring rain, Zanarkand City had a beauty about it that couldn't be rivalled by any other city. Shuyin told Lenne that it wasn't just the beauty of the city that made the other city leaders mad with jealousy, Zanarkand had a little bit of help from it's beautiful High Summoner.

Lenne blushed just thinking about it, running her fingers over the soft fabric, making patterns in the carpet, humming one of her new songs to herself. Shuyin came and lay beside her, wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her closer and placing loving kisses on her cheek and ear.

"New song?" he asked.

Lenne giggled as his breath tickled her ear, then she nodded gently against his shoulder, "yes," she smiled.

"Will you sing it for me?" Shuyin asked again, pulling her to her feet and into a dancing hold.

Lenne gazed into his eyes as he pulled her towards the piano, he recognised the tune from a day or two earlier when she was sat playing a few notes. Kissing her on the forehead, he sat down on the stool and played the opening notes. Lenne smiled, as she normally did before a performance, but it soon faded when Shuyin stopped playing due to a sudden vibration in his pocket. He pulled out his phone and flipped it up, putting it to his ear and becoming suddenly immersed in his new distraction.

Lenne watched him walk away from the piano, down the hall and into the bedroom, where he firmly shut the door and continued his conversation that, from that moment, Lenne only heard as a low mumble. She took his place on the stool and looked down at the black and white keys that sat harmoniously next to one another.

Shuyin hadn't been able to play the keys for so long; it always seemed that whenever he tried he was always pulled away somewhere else. Suddenly she heard the mumble stop and she muttered to herself.

"You'll get your coat," Shuyin grabbed his rain coat from the coat rack near the door, "And you'll say you have to go away for extra work."

"Sorry hun, we'll have to do this another day. They've called me into work." Shuyin repeated.

"And then, you're gonna walk out that door." She began, and a second later the door opened and shut,

Lenne didn't reply, she just nodded, whilst still looking at the piano keys beneath her fingers. There was a brief silence, and then Lenne stood up and paced into the kitchen, where she tore off a sheet of kitchen roll to wipe away her tears.

"So much for a new song," she whispered to herself.

Shuyin hated lying. However he loved the way Lenne got surprised when he did things like this. Instead of going to work, he was actually headed to one of the most expensive districts in town to buy Lenne a ring that would finalised their engagement, but one that wouldn't completely give it away.

He would probably get beat up by Lenne when he got home, for lying of course, but it was all worth it to see the shocked smile on her face when she opened the box to find a silver band encrusted with lavender diamonds that would fit on her ring finger perfectly.

By the time he got back Lenne was in the bath, soaking in the hot water and surrounded by bubbles. When he opened the door on her, she turned around and gave him evils.

"What?" He asked.

"You've been away too long." She replied. Suddenly forgiving him for his absence

"Aww, did you miss me, baby?" He leant against the door post.

"Yea, but don't think you're off the hook for leaving me this afternoon. I was sat here… all alone… all day… with no one else, but the fridge."

They both chuckled out loud and Shuyin knelt on the floor beside her. "Baby I have something to tell you." He admitted, to himself, it would be better to tell her the truth. "I wasn't at work today. I was actually in town."

Lenne groaned and sat up in disgust, she couldn't believe that he was doing this again.

He put one hand on her shoulder and stopped her from turning away completely, "Don't turn away from me. Because otherwise you'll regret it."

"Regret what?" Lenne asked, suddenly interested and innocent.

Shuyin smiled and pulled a little box out of his shirt pocket. Lenne's eyes widened as she looked hopefully into his eyes. The smile never left his face.

"Is this what I think it is?"

Shuyin just used his smile as a reply and he opened the box, revealing the ring to her.

Lenne gasped in amazement as her eyes saw the beautiful piece of jewellery for the first time. They began to well up, and soon enough her bath water was being mixed by her gentle happy tears. "Shu, oh Shuyin, it's wonderful." She kissed him once, before staring at the ring again.

She carefully placed it back in his hands and smiled, before grabbing her towel from the heating rack and placing it around her body.

"What's worng?" Shuyin asked nervously, "don't you wanna marry me anymore?"

"Don't be silly Shuyin." Lenne replied as she let her hair down from the messy bun, and let it fall down her back and over her shoulders before kneeling in front of him by the bath tub. "I want you to ask me again."

"You want me to what?!"

"Ask me to marry you again."  
Shuyin was about to protest against her request, but she butted in before he had a chance.

"Ask me again with the ring, then it's official."

Shuyin sighed and re-opened the box. "Lenne Mahha. I love you, so much, that I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you do me the greatest honour of all, and, become my wife?"

Lenne smiled, flashing her white teeth at him and joked, "That's a tough question." She paused for a few seconds as Shuyin never flinched from his ring hold in position. She looked into his ocean blue eyes and smiled again. "Until the day we die." She answered, and held out her left hand for him to take.

Shuyin slid the ring onto her fourth finger on her left hand, and kissed it, sealing their engagement for the rest of eternity, "Until the day we die." He repeated, smiling up at his future wife. She was more beautiful to him now than ever before, they sat smiling at each other for what felt like days on end, before they dared to move closer to kiss each other. Their first kiss as each other's official future partner. Shuyin took the upper hand as always and began to shower her with kisses from his firm lips, caressing her smoothly in his arms. It didn't take too long for them to move to the bed room for the rest of the night.

Afterward, Lenne lay quietly on Shuyin's bare chest, listening to his heartbeat, thinking about their future together. "Shuyin?" She spoke quietly, just loud enough for him to hear.

"Mmm?" Was all that escaped Shuyin's mouth, he was tired from a long day of snooping around to get the perfect ring, and of course, the moment that had just shared. He had his eyes closed and his breathing was deep and calm.

"I know it's sudden." She said, "But, I'd like for us to get married as soon as possible, if that's okay with you?"

"Mmm-Hmm" Shuyin mumbled in approval. "If that's what you want baby, then it's okay with me. I'll get in touch with the church tomorrow; see if they have anything available."

Lenne didn't reply this time, she simply kissed her future husband's lips and then rolled off his chest to his side, where he cradled her in his arms from behind, and they fell to sleep in complete bliss.

Three days passed by. On the third day, both Shuyin's and her own life changed for good. On the third day, she became Mrs. Lenne Nutini, and she would be for the rest of her living and dying days. She stood at Shuyin's side, in front of no one but the priest, and swore her love for one man only, many times had she thought in her head that she was still young, just nineteen, with the voice of an angel and the world at her feet. There would be plenty of time to get married and start a family. No. No there wouldn't be plenty of time.

Shuyin had been right, there was trouble between Bevelle and Zanarkand, and no doubt a war would soon start between the two cities. Lenne didn't want to wait any longer, she knew in her soul that Shuyin was the one, and they were both happy to be marrying in secret now, than risk dying without ever being joined legally in this way. They loved each other with undying love and passion, there was no denying that.

Their kiss, witnessed by the church of Yevon, was the start of their new life together. Now, no matter what happened, they would be one, until the day they died.


	5. Ch5: This isn't happening!

**Yay, this is my first ever fan fiction on here. First of all lets start with the disclaimer!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Final Fantasy or the gaming series, the original characters are not mine although i have put some original characters of mine in this, so please do not steal them! This is a purely fan based fiction, All right for the original FF characters go to their rightful owners at SqaureSoft.**

**So then, what do you need to know about this fanfiction of mine??? - well basically, this is a fanfiction of Shuyin and Lenne before the beginning of FFX and FFX-2.. it's also, how i think their stories could have fit better into the story of FFX, please review, but also please don't be nasty, this is my first fanfiction to be published here.. Thanks xxx**

* * *

**Chapter 5: This isn't happening!**

Lenne woke up morning after morning next to a heavily sleeping Shuyin. Today was no different, it was still dark outside the curtains and as she cast her eyes over to Shuyin's alarm clock she saw the bright green lights flash 05:00 AM.

"Oh for the love of Yevon." She sighed and flopped back onto her pillow, staring at her dark ceiling. "What the hell is wrong with me lately?" She whispered to herself. She knew now that she wasn't going to get anymore sleep for the rest of the night, so she got out of bed completely. For some strange reason she had been waking up in a hot sweat for the past few mornings and having to stand out on the balcony to cool down.

This morning was no different. She slipped her dressing gown over her body and went to stand outside on the small balcony. The city was still glowing with the orange street lamps but there was no noisy traffic on the streets below. It was in these early hours that Zanarkand was peaceful and quiet, which was just what Lenne needed to calm her back into some sleep.

She was just thinking about how her life had changed now that she and Shuyin were married when her mind begin to wonder further about what could happen even further into the future. So many possibilities lay in store for them; the world might actually be able to accept them as a couple if they decided that they wanted to go public, Shuyin was just beginning to really get somewhere in his blitzball career and she already had two number one songs as well as being the most famous high summoner in Spira.

High summoner. It was her job to protect the city no matter what. No doubt with the current war situation, the head monk at the temple would send not just her, but all summoners to the front-line to summon their Aeons against Bevelle.

It made her feel sick and angry inside to think that this whole war had started over a simple disagreement of who should rightly have the title of Capital city, and that Bevelle was jealous that Zanarkand beat them out again. It was pathetic, and it was even more pathetic to think that Aeons would be able to beat the weapons produced by Al Bhed slaves in Bevelle. To think that innocent people were going to die from an unfair advantage, by fighting for their city, to think that she may be one of those people, made her sick and angry. No, it just made her sick.

She bolted back through the bedroom across the landing to the bathroom, making a large gust of wind sweep through, so strong that Shuyin felt it and woke up just in time to hear her throwing up in the next room.

When he'd come around he went to her side and tied her hair out of the way before quickly grabbing a glass and filling it with water and helping her to drink it. His eyes were tired in the dim light of the bathroom; this was the fifth morning in a row that he'd had to be by her side whilst she threw up. But he didn't mind, he knew that being married meant that he'd have to love her in sickness and in health, he didn't mind at all, because he loved her and would still love her, no matter what.

Once the whole scene was over, Shuyin carried Lenne back to bed in his arms and made sure that she had everything she needed. It was half six in the morning now, and the morning light was just beginning to creep in through the gap in the curtains.

"Shuyin…" Lenne groaned from under the covers, her eyes shut tight, making her look like she was in pain.

"Yea, babe?" He answered, getting dressed at his side of the bed.

"I'm feeling quite hungry. Could I please have some breakfast?"

"Dare I ask what you would like this time? Yesterday is was chocolate banana pancakes, then the morning before that it was smoked salmon with peanut butter. I think being married to me has sent you nuts.

Lenne giggled quietly. "Nuts for Mr. Nutini," She smiled. "Oh, nuts sound really nice right now, with bacon and eggs."

"You've got into some really nasty eating habits lately. Tell you what; you can have the bacon and eggs, with some sausages. I'll leave out the nuts." He smiled as he looked down at his beautiful wife and kissed her forehead.

"Leave out the nuts." She repeated, opening her eyes and then closing them again.

Shuyin stepped out of the room, letting his wife gat a little more sleep. She deserved it, being ill; she definitely needed more rest. He didn't mind being the house husband for the time being, he loved her so much that he would make her breakfast in bed every morning. He leaned against the kitchen unit and yawned as he watched the bacon sizzle in the pan and the eggs fry next to it, with Sausages that needed turning every now and again so that they got equal heat. What he wasn't expecting was Mahra to walk in through the front door so early in the morning.

_**Crap! **_He yelled to himself, having no clue what to say. Then he thought it best not to say anything, if he was put on the spot, he would just have to wing it.

Mahra shut the door quietly, so as not to disturb her little sister and took off and hung up her coat on the rack, noticing a different coat. An alien coat that wasn't usually there, Mahra brushed her hand against it and furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, then turned towards the kitchen and jumped with shock when she saw Shuyin standing there. Thank goodness he was fully dressed, or she would have gotten an even bigger shock.

Breathing heavily and holding her hand over her heart she questioned him immediately. "What the hell are you doing here?!" She exclaimed.

"Shh." Shuyin signalled with the tongs in his hands and signalled to Lenne's bedroom. "She's not feeling well, so she's getting some rest whilst I make her some breakfast."

"Yes, I know she's not well and I can see that you're cooking. But, why you?"

Shuyin kept his head down and shrugged, "Lenne asked me to stay over, and so I'm making her some breakfast. Anyway, why are you over here so early in the morning? Don't you have a husband, or are you getting bored already?"

"Don't you dare talk about him that way!" Mahra warned in a lower, but equally stern voice. "And, Lenne is my sister; I'm here as a family member to take care of her."

"So are you gonna go against your younger sisters wishes and kick me out. Oh, imagine how upset she would be." Shuyin was being playful now, and gave a cheeky look to his unknowing sister-in-law.

Mahra gave him evils and sighed shaking her head before helping him to prepare the breakfast by pulling a plate out of the cupboard. Shuyin sighed almost silently. _**See, I can wing it when it comes down to it**_, he thought to himself before finishing off the breakfast and taking it in to Lenne.

"Babe, Mahra's here to take care of you. I need to get to work today, I'll see you later." He kissed her on the forehead, leaving her breakfast on the tray on his side of the bed whilst she began to wake herself up properly.

Lenne wasn't getting any better anytime soon, at least three more days passed before Mahra took Lenne to see a doctor. Mahra waited outside in the waiting room whilst Lenne went in to see him.

"Alright then Miss Lenne, let's just do a quick check." Her doctor said and began to check every possibility that could be making Lenne ill. There seemed to be nothing that he could find that was wrong with her health. Then it finally occurred to him.

He walked over to a cupboard and pulled out a thin box. Handing it to her he said, "Miss Lenne, please go into the other room and try this."

Lenne took it from him and read the box, then looked at him with alert and shocked eyes, she ran through the possibility in her own mind and knew that it could definitely be true.

She felt her whole body go numb, and she couldn't remember controlling her body as she walked into the small toilet that joined onto the doctor's office and read the instructions before doing what they said. She then waited. And waited.

Two minutes felt like a life time and she couldn't bring herself to look at the result. She shuffled back into the office and gave it back to the doctor. He looked for her and waited until she sat back down to tell her what it said. Never had she thought that she would be doing that sort of thing before the age of twenty-one.

Walking out, clutching her coat to her stomach, she felt like it was a movie scene being played in slow motion. Tears stained her face and she glanced around, feeling like her every move was being scrutinized. Children stared at her with wide eyes, and their parents turned their heads to look at her. She couldn't remember where Mahra had been sat; she just looked for the door and headed out.

The cold air whipped at her face and she clutched her coat tighter, holding back tears from the world around her. Mahra had tried to follow her, but Lenne was much too fast on her younger legs and was out of sight in a couple of minutes. _**Something must have upset her in the doctor's office, **_Mahra thought and so decided to give her little sister some space. Following her until they reached the Zanarkand shore, Lenne had decided to go down the pier alone; Mahra sat nearby in a small coffee shop keeping an eye on her.

_**This isn't happening, this can't be happening! Not to me!**_ Lenne yelled to herself and let the tears spill over her lashes when she knew she was on her own and out of the public eye. Leaning against the wooden barrier, she covered her eyes and sobbed quietly. "God Shuyin!" She whispered, "How could we have let this happen!?"

The wind was bitter against her skin even more now that she was facing the sea. It tore at every inch of exposed skin, like she was being punished for a crime she had committed. It took almost half an hour for her to crystallise everything that was happening in her life at that moment in her head; she was the High summoner of Zanarkand successful recording artist who had her whole career ahead of her. Bevelle was about to rage a pointless war on Zanarkand, and no doubt she would be asked to fight with her aeons of the front line along with her summoning friends. She was happily, but secretly, married to the love of her life, who sometimes liked to do a disappearing act for days on end. Finally, a new event to her life, she was going to have a baby in eight months.

She was about to turn twenty, and already she was going to be a mother. There was no doubt in her mind that she was happy that the baby was Shuyin's and that it was made from the love they shared. She was however, scared of what the temple would say and more importantly, what Mahra and Teran would say when they found out. Mahra would hopefully understand, but there was no telling what Teran would do to Shuyin, maybe it was best if this little secret, was actually kept a secret until Lenne was absolutely sure that this was what she wanted, and until she could gather the courage to tell them.

Mahra immediately put the kettle on when they got home, "Alright then," She said as she sat next to her sister on the big blue sofa. Lenne was now wrapped in a thick blanket with her knees up and sipped at her tea. "So, what did the doctor say?" Mahra asked.

Lenne paused for a moment, keeping her poker face whilst staring down into the tanned liquid. "Just a severe sick bug. It should go away soon; I can't remember how long he said." She replied calmly. Surprised at her ability to keep a straight face.

"What about your eating habits? Did he say anything about that?"

"It's probably just a side effect of the bug. He said that remedy potions will help to stop the sickness quicker." Lenne glanced up at her sister before taking another sip. "I'm quite tired, so I'm going to take a shower and a nap. You don't need to stay if you don't want to."

There was a short pause between the two women, and then Mahra's phone rang on the table, making them both jump. It was Jecht on the other end of the call, uttering something loudly. Mahra replied quietly and then ended the call.

"Who was that?" Lenne asked stupidly, knowing who it was already.

"Jecht, he'd like a steak when he gets home. Shuyin didn't show up to practice again, so he's in a bad mood."

"Again?" Lenne asked curiously, trying not to sound too alarmed.

"Yeah," Mahra sighed. "He's been choosing which practices he goes to. Which puts Jecht in a bad mood because it means that he has more work to do, when the captain of the team could be doing some of it."

"Oh, well, do they know where he's going instead of practice?"

"Someone said the other day they saw him getting on a public transport ship that was heading for Bevelle. Then they said that he was at the temple one day. He seems to be anywhere but where he actually needs to be."

"Oh right." Alarm bells sounded in Lenne's head. She finished off her tea and put the mug in the sink. "Uhm, like I said, Mahra. I'm going to take a bath and get into bed for a nap. You really don't need to stay if you don't want."

"That's alright; I'll just stay until you get into bed, so I'm here if you throw up again. Better take a remedy potion now, to reduce your chances." Mahra smiled.

"Good point." Lenne reached up into the potions cupboard in the kitchen and felt her stomach tighten, she winced quietly and then reached again, grabbing a remedy and drinking it. After putting the empty bottle away, she went down the hall to run a bath. Mahra seemed happy, sitting on the sofa watching back some passed Abes games on TV.

The hot water was soothing against Lenne's skin as she rubbed the bubbles over her body with a flannel. She did some of her best thinking in the tub, and this time was no different. Her mind was flooded once again with thoughts of what was happening in her life right now. First she thought about the baby growing inside of her and if she wanted to keep it or not. Of course, she had always dreamed about being a mother. But right now wasn't the ideal time to bring a baby into the world. A war was about to start, and the father was AWOL all over the planet these days. He was choosing when he worked and most certainly wasn't ready for a baby. Then again, neither was she.

She was a huge recording artist in Zanarkand, with three number one albums and countless awards for her talent. She was a summoner, who had a duty to her people that strictly over shadowed any personal affairs. But something inside told her that the duty to herself was greater, and she had to choose what she wanted for herself.

There was also the issue of Shuyin running free all over Spira. Clearly something wasn't right in his own mind, and he had some sort of crazy idea in his head. Lenne had no clue as to what it was, but it definitely had something to do with the approaching battle. If he was sneaking away from work to board passenger ships to Bevelle, and then going to the temple, he was planning something and Lenne wanted to find out what it was, before she told him about the baby.

The bath water had been a great aid in clearing her mind of thoughts, and by the end of it, she knew exactly what she wanted to do, and who she wanted to let in on the secret about the baby. She wrapped the towel around her body, let the water drain away and trotted over to the bedroom to put on some loose clothing to take a nap in, before gathering her courage and heading back into the open lounge area, where Mahra was still waiting.

Mahra paused the game and looked away from the TV screen. "Are you feeling better now?"

Lenne paused. "Uhm. Not really." She replied and hesitated again. "Mahra…" She looked down at the floor. "There's something I need to tell you…"

* * *

**Yay! Finally updated after so much coursework that got in the way... Chapter 6 is in the works, so it won't be long before that's up too. it's half term now so i can get alot more writing done. Please leave reviews with your thoughts, i like hearing what people think about my stories x x x x**


	6. Ch6: Busted

**Yay, this is my first ever fan fiction on here. First of all lets start with the disclaimer!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Final Fantasy or the gaming series, the original characters are not mine although i have put some original characters of mine in this, so please do not steal them! This is a purely fan based fiction, All right for the original FF characters go to their rightful owners at SqaureSoft.**

**So then, what do you need to know about this fanfiction of mine??? - well basically, this is a fanfiction of Shuyin and Lenne before the beginning of FFX and FFX-2.. it's also, how i think their stories could have fit better into the story of FFX, please review, but also please don't be nasty, this is my first fanfiction to be published here.. Thanks xxx**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6: Busted**

Mahra sighed lightly and shook her head. "Well Lenne, I certainly thought that you wouldn't be in this position." She looked with stern eyes at the young girl knelt by the large blue sofa. "After all the training you have had from the temple, after learning that your only duty should be to your people, you still let your feelings get in the way of that."

Lenne cast her eyes down to her palms in her lap as she knelt in a position that look as though she was about to pray. Mahra sighed again and then continued.

"What are you going to do about it?"

Lenne looked up with watery eyes and shrugged slightly, forcing herself not to break down in tears. "I don't know. I have no clue what to do, I feel like I'm being torn between two different places; I know that I have a duty to the people of Zanarkand, but I can't help it if I've fallen in love with someone."

"No that's true. But you can help getting pregnant."

"I know…" Lenne sighed and looked down again.

"Who is the father anyway?" Mahra questioned. Lenne immediately tensed up.

"I think it's best if we leave him out of this."

"Why?! This involves him too!"

Lenne paused and looked up again, with a small curve of the mouth. "He's, not really around these days."

Mahra's brow furrowed for a few seconds, and then they shot up into high semi circles above her eyes. "Lenne!" She gasped, "What on Earth were you thinking, getting involved with a Blitzball player! You know that it's forbidden!"

"I know." Lenne laughed, "I couldn't even believe it myself. I couldn't help myself, he was so charming and sweet, and he taught me that I could be someone, a real person and not just a pawn of the temple."

"Lenne this is no laughing matter, you're beginning to sound like one of the rebels." Mahra couldn't believe what she was hearing, but she knew that it was actually her sister in front of her.

"So what if I am? I'm tired of being treated like some Jedi from Star Wars. I like having feelings, I love being in love. I want to have a life, whilst still protecting the city. I have that with Shuyin."

"Do you seriously think that you can still have a life when this baby comes along?!" Mahra protested, gripping onto the sofa and staring Lenne down, desperately trying to make her see sense. "This is crazy; you're barely twenty years old. When babies are born they change people's lives forever. You'll be up every night, changing and feeding, having to stop it from crying. They can't talk and tell you what's wrong with them; sometimes it can take hours to find out what they want."

Lenne scoffed. "You sound like an expert on this, yet you have no children of your own."

"I had to look after you all the time; I was up every night with you absolutely exhausted. Is that really what you want?!"

The half smile was completely gone from Lenne's face now, and she paused whilst he thought about Mahra's question. Sure, neither she nor Shuyin were really ready for a baby, but it went against all her better judgement to have an abortion and ruin this baby's chances of living. This baby would be the better generation after the war, and could go on to do great things; a famous musician like Lenne, or a Blitzball player like Shuyin.

Lenne looked up, with both hands encased over her stomach. "I want this." She smiled. "I know that I'm still young, and I know that there's a war coming. But this baby was made through the love that Shuyin and I have for each other. I want to keep this baby, for him. It wasn't planned, but it's too late now."

Mahra slumped back onto the sofa and folded her arms like a moody teenager. "It's not too late, you're only four weeks gone, there's still hope."

"Hope?!" Lenne exclaimed. "You mean there's still a chance that I could lose it! Which is exactly what you want isn't it?!"

Mahra was silent and looked down to the floor, still keeping her nose high and giving off a sense of high class, 'I know everythingness'. Lenne felt a building rage from inside; she stood up carefully and took one step closer to her sister before she fearlessly slapped her oldest sibling across the face with her right hand.

Mahra yelped and gasped and looked completely stunned at her little sister who was now standing above her with complete rage registered on her face. "Look!" She yelled at the top of her lungs, tears streaming her face again. "I know that this is completely crazy. But to me it feels completely right. This baby is something that Shuyin and I have achieved together. And it just shows that our kind of love can last! Forget about it being forbidden and a sin, we're living proof that it can last and we can be happy! You can think what you like, but nothing you say will get me to change my mind. I love him, and I'll love this baby just as much. And you're betraying us if you don't love it too, because this baby is a part of the whole family now! I would have thought that you of all people; "the ever caring Mahra Mahha", would be able to understand that at least!"

Before Mahra even had a chance to respond, Lenne ran off to the bedroom, where she sobbed and tried to calm down. Mahra stood up and went to the wall of glass windows where she looked out at the city. It was over cast now completely grey in the sky and not a chance of sun any time soon.

She rubbed her face where Lenne had struck her, hoping to take the sting away. There was a similar sting in her heart as she thought about what they had just said to each other. How could she have been so horrible by hoping that the baby wouldn't survive? In actual fact she was jealous of Lenne. Mahra had been trying to have a baby for months, with no luck, and now Lenne turns up four weeks pregnant.

She was wrong for hoping that the bay would die. And in her jealous rage she had driven her sister to tears and put her in a state where she might actually lose the baby.

_**Lenne and I normally get along just fine, **_she thought to herself, letting a few tears spill down her face. _**It's not right for us to be fighting like this, if this is what she wants then it's what she wants. But I'd better let her calm down first before I apologize. **_Mahra had no reason to doubt Lenne, she'd always chosen what she thought was best, and it had worked every time so far, and there was no reason why it couldn't work this time... Of course, there was the issue of Shuyin always being away.

Shuyin stopped in an alcove along the corridor, and checked back to see if they the guards had followed him this way. It was silent. There couldn't be much further to go.

He slumped down against the smooth wall of the Bevelle underground and clutched his arm tightly where the bullet had just cut through his armour and grazed his skin badly. From his pocket he pulled out a potion bottle and poured a few drops onto the damaged area, and winced as it healed immediately.

Standing back up he checked the corridor again. It was still silent. Immediately he started to run down the way he was previously heading, and took a left turn. In front of him now was an automatic door. He stopped and looked at the floor. Just a few steps forward and the doors opened automatically onto a huge black chamber.

Once inside he removed his helmet and looked upon the face of the demonic machina that Bevelle had been hiding down here ready for when they declared war. He had learned on his last mission here that this was there most powerful weapon, capable of wiping out an entire city, like Zanarkand, in one blast.

Shuyin's plan was to sneak down here, like today, and figure out how to use it. He knew that soon all the summoners would be called to the front line to fight for Zanarkand, but their Aeons would be no match for this kind of weapon created by the Al Bhed. His plan as to figure out how to use it; against Bevelle.

"Y'know…" He said to the silent monster. "You're my only hope to save Lenne."

Suddenly he heard footsteps behind him, and pulled out the gun in his armour to use it against his followers.

* * *

**Lol, written and submitted in under two hours after the previous chapter... not much longer for the next one now.. Please leave reviews and pass on to friends so that they can ready it too x x x x**


	7. Ch7: Betrail

**Yay, this is my first ever fan fiction on here. First of all lets start with the disclaimer!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Final Fantasy or the gaming series, the original characters are not mine although i have put some original characters of mine in this, so please do not steal them! This is a purely fan based fiction, All right for the original FF characters go to their rightful owners at SqaureSoft.**

**So then, what do you need to know about this fanfiction of mine??? - well basically, this is a fanfiction of Shuyin and Lenne before the beginning of FFX and FFX-2.. it's also, how i think their stories could have fit better into the story of FFX, please review, but also please don't be nasty, this is my first fanfiction to be published here.. Thanks xxx**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Betrail**

Shuyin got home late a few days later. The public transport ships had been experiencing a few technical problems, which put a delay on his return journey. He'd managed to escape the underground chamber safely, apart from a few injuries to his arm and one to his side.

Lenne was already tucked up in bed when he got home, through the window again. He'd changed into his blitzball uniform when he reported back to the commander in the temple. Placing a gloved hand on his wife's shoulder, gently turning her to see if she was alright, he kissed her forehead before heading out to the living room, only to find Mahra waiting for him in the kitchen.

He immediately tensed up, hoping she wouldn't see him stood there whilst he tried to find a way out.

"Don't even think about running." She said, with her back to him. "I know you're there."

"Uh…" He replied, still frozen.

"It's alright, you can relax. Lenne told me all about you two."

"She did?" He was quite surprised to hear that, he thought they had agreed not to tell anyone, but he knew that Lenne was uneasy about lying to Mahra, so she must have told her after not being able to handle the pressure. He couldn't think of any other reason. Mahra turned to reveal a glass of brandy in her hand and a second one next to her. She handed the one in her hand over to him, her eyes tired from taking care of her ill sister all night.

"It's cold out; this should warm you up a little."

"Thank you," Shuyin replied, taking the glass from her gently. "So, she told you everything?"

"Yes, don't worry; the secret is safe with me. I'm actually offended that I wasn't invited to the wedding." Both of them chuckled slightly before taking a sip of brandy.

"We didn't want anyone to know, I'm sure you can understand that?"

"With all the temple's teaching and laws, I'm not surprised. If any of them found out that it was you she married then you would both be thrown in jail. And you don't need that right now."

"Right." Shuyin agreed and took another mouthful of drink.

Mahra paused. "Lenne's been worried sick about you. She knows that you've been off to Bevelle again."

"She knows? Oh great!" He replied sarcastically, "Now I'm really gonna get it!"

Suddenly, the bedroom door opened and a sleepy voice sounded in the darkness of the hallway. "Mahra? Is Shuyin back home yet?"

Shuyin put his drink down on the kitchen unit and turned to face the direction that the voice came from. "I'm here sweetheart. I'm home." He replied instead of Mahra and opened his arms to receive his wife close to his chest. Encasing her in a loving embrace, "I'm sorry I was away so long."

"Mmm." Lenne replied against the fabric of his shirt, and then she looked over to her sister. "Mahra! You're drinking!"

"Yea, I couldn't sleep with him making all that racket trying to get through the window. I'm surprised that you could stay asleep. So I poured us both a drink."

Lenne giggled tiredly and then took Shuyin's hand "Are you coming back to bed?"

"Sure, that is of course, if Mahra has no problem with it?" He gave a cheeky grin to his sister-in-law.

Mahra put her hands up, careful not to spill her brandy all over the smooth floor. "It's not my house! You two are the married couple! But I will have a problem if I hear a peep coming from that room!" She gave Shuyin the evils and then trotted back over to the sofa in her fluffy pyjamas whilst Shuyin and Lenne made their way back down the dark hall to their bedroom.

Lenne lay with her back to Shuyin whilst he ran the backs of his fingers down the exposed skin of her arm. She sighed, not being able to relax without knowing why he was in Bevelle again.

"Shuyin?" She said quietly, turning over gently so as that the baby was comfortable. "Why were you in Bevelle again?"

Shuyin sighed and turned onto his back, the moonlight from outside the window highlighting his face. "Who told you?" He asked.

"Mahra got a phone call from Jecht saying that you didn't show up to practice, and you left me here alone for four days, again. He said that someone saw you get on a public transport ship to Bevelle and that you were seen going into the temple."

"Can't a man pray to Yevon for the health of his wife and luck of his team?" Shuyin asked, slightly bothered by the questioning.

"You never pray Shuyin; it's not in your nature. Please tell me, why were you in the temple?"

"It's late Lenne, go back to sleep." Without another word he turned away from her and closed his eyes. Lenne was uneasy now, knowing that her husband was sneaking around Bevelle and into the temple, but why?

She turned back over and laid a hand on her flat stomach. _**It's okay baby, Daddy's not always like this, I'll get to the bottom of it sooner or later, and then I'll tell him about you.**_

**ABOUT TWO MONTHS LATER**

Lenne sat at the piano, hitting a few notes. Today marked her fourteen weeks of pregnancy. Shuyin still didn't know, and neither did Teran. Shuyin was still sneaking off to Bevelle every now and again, and Lenne was still no closer to finding out why he was always in the temple. It felt like she didn't know who he was anymore.

The Shuyin she knew would sit at the piano and play her songs whilst she sang them to him before he went to work. He would take her out to dinner, pretending to just be her good friend in public. And he would tell her how much he loved her when they were together at night.

These days he could barely look at her, he never sat with her at dinner, and she always fell asleep alone at night. Honestly, she was sick and tired of it. If they were going to raise this baby, which he still didn't know about, then she had to find out what he was doing behind her back.

In her days of being alone, she wrote a song which she began to sing in the empty apartment this morning.

Suddenly, her phone rang and she answered it to her sister. "Mahra?"

"Lenne, are you feeling better today?"

"A lot better, yes, thank you. I think I've started to show a little." She giggled, rubbing her belly with one hand.

"Aw, that's great. Could you wrap up warm and come up to the temple. The head monk would like to see you."

"Uh, sure. Is there a reason?"

"No, he would just like to talk to you."

"Okay, I'll be there as soon as I can."

Lenne put the phone down and immediately went to get dressed. She put on a thick jumper over her lose clothing and got into her airship before driving up to the temple.

She took a steady pace up the stone steps. Quite shaken to see so many soldiers lining the steps, this wasn't the place for soldiers. This was a place of piece, not war.

What truly made her feel uneasy was seeing the guarded entrance. She hadn't been to the temple for a while, and was quite concerned to know the reason why it had become so guarded. She looked at both soldiers on the door; they both looked quite young, one dark haired and one blonde. They were tall and well built, with no expression on their mouth. She couldn't see their eyes, they were shielded by a dark visor, and blocked her from entering the temple.

"Sorry Ma'am. We can't let any civilians pass." The dark haired one protested.

"Excuse me!" Lenne exclaimed at the rude outburst from the young man. "Don't you recognise your own High summoner?! I was called here by the head monk, now let me pass."

The two soldiers stiffened, "sorry, m'lady, please forgive us."

"Very well, you are forgiven." They un-crossed their spears and let her pass and she walked more calmly into the main hall of the temple, where there were even more soldiers and Mahra waited for her with the head monk and his assistants.

She strode over to the monk and bowed at his hands, "you sent for me my lord?"

"Yes Lady Summoner, I did. As you can see the temple has become a headquarters for the army, and as you are aware, Bevelle and Zanarkand are both preparing to go to war with each other."

"Yes I am aware sir. But why have you called on me? this is not a job for the High Summoner."

"I have called on you because I need your advice."

"As you wish my lord, but I think this matter will be better suited in your office."

A temple maid brought in tea for the trio once they were in the monk's office. Lenne had learnt that the Commander of the army and the temple were now in alliance with each other, and the teachings that she had lived under were nothing more than pieces of paper now. Lenne sat with tears in her eyes as she heard from her master's mouth. She had always been taught that fighting was not the answer, that she was to protect the people, fight against the enemy with more fighting, just shield the city.

"I can't believe I'm hearing this master." She sobbed, taking a tissue from Mahra.

"This is a time for change; the Commander has assured me that if we use the Aeons along with the army then we have an excellent battle plan."

"Master, the commander has a lust for bloodshed. This isn't the way forward, you might as well offer up the whole city on a silver platter to Bevelle. Our Aeons are no match for the Al Bhed machines that have been built there."

"Never the less, we must protect the city at all costs. I feel that this is the only way. As of now, the temple is under the rule of the Commander, prepare yourself for war Lady Summoner, you have only a few months left."

Lenne wiped her eyes. "No!" She protested.

"I beg your pardon?"

"I said No! Don't ask me to fight against them. I'll protect this city with all my strength, but I'm not going use physical force. I don't know what the commander has said or given to you in order to make you feel this way, but fighting is not the answer. It's not the summoners' place to fight in a war, it would be better off we just left the fighting to the army."

"I've made up my mind Lenne. I'm sending all the summoners to the front line with the soldiers."

"So you're sending people to their doom?!" Lenne yelled.

"I am not responsible for what happens in battle!"

"No, the Commander is, in that case count me out. I've got a life to live; I'm not going to obey orders from a corrupted system and I'm not going to sit back and watch innocent people who I've grown up with be massacred at the hands of a man who has a passion for battle!"

By now, tears were streaming down Lenne's face and she had to steady herself by holding onto the coffee table with both hands.

"You will do well to obey the temple young summoner."

"NO!" Lenne yelled even louder, and then calmed herself for the sake of her baby again. "I'm sick of being quiet and doing as I am told. For years I've obeyed the temple's teachings, but now that the temple has gone against itself, I've decided to go against what it's become."

The monk seemed quite shocked at Lenne's sudden resolve; he'd only ever seen the quiet, obedient side of her. "Lady Summoner, what on Earth has brought on such behaviour?"

Lenne took a couple of deep breaths to calm herself further, though tears still streamed her face. "My lord, the system that you built for the summoning community is falling apart. You taught us that physical violence is not the answer. We just need to use our Aeons for defence, not to fight back. Now you say that the commander has told you that it would be better to fight back. Because you believe him, you're gonna send all of the summoners to their death, they're no match for the machina. There must be another way?" Lenne almost begged, Mahra had her arms around her, to help her stay calm for the sake of the baby.

"I'm afraid there is no other way. Why are you so against this, and why won't you defend your city against the enemy?"

"My Lord, I don't want to see innocent people die. I believe that we can win this war some other way besides fighting. I won't go to war because of this, and because… I can't"

"You can't? Why not?"

Lenne paused, Mahra whispered in protest but Lenne put up a hand to silence her sister. Staring into the eyes of her old teacher, Lenne knew that now was the time. The temple was corrupt as it was, this would make no difference. "Sir, I can't go to war because… I'm pregnant."

There was a deadly silence in the room. Lenne cast her eyes down to her knees again.

"You say that I'm going against the teachings," the monk began. "Yet you allowed this to happen to your body, you allowed yourself to let your feelings get in the way of your duty."

"I never let anything to get in the way of my duty; I would gladly give my life for this city, by defence. It's only human that I fell in love, but it's not human to send people off to their doom. That's barbaric!"

"I don't know how you can show your face in here, knowing that you broke the teachings yourself, then coming to tell me that I'm wrong!"

Suddenly, temple guards burst through the doors and grabbed Lenne and Mahra by the arms to drag them out.

When she was in the main hall she shouted at the top of her lungs. "How can you call yourself the Temple master?! When you go against your own teachings and send your summoners off to their death!"

"What on Earth is going on here?!" A booming voice called from the other end of the hall. Lenne turned to see the Commander walking in from his own office, accompanied by one female assistant and a familiar, blonde young man who Lenne recognised as her husband.

"Shuyin?" She whispered to herself, what was he doing here, with the Commander? Then she focused on him instead. "You!" she yelled, breaking free from the guards and running over to him, "You're the reason that the summoners are being sent to war. You've corrupted the mind of an old man so that you can have your way, so that he'll do anything you say. Surely you of all people would be able to see that you're plan wouldn't work."

"Who let this mad woman in here? Get her out of my site!"

Mahra immediately took hold of Lenne's shoulders. Lenne then looked at her Husband. "Is this where you've been sneaking off too?! You joined the army and you've been on secret missions to spy on the enemy?!"

Shuyin looked at Lenne with wide and hurt eyes. He never wanted her to find out like this. "Lenne…"

"I thought I could trust you!" She yelled, and then gave into Mahra's pulling and they left the temple together.

Lenne sat curled up on Mahra's sofa with a strong cup of tea, letting tears slip into the liquid. Shuyin was working behind her back, against everything she believed in, for the Commander. She had seen it with her own eyes; Shuyin was stood by the man who had corrupted the temple, who was sending innocent summoners to their death.

The man she loved, the man she married, the man who was the father of her child, was betraying her, and she had no idea what to do.

"Lenne, you should get some sleep, you'll feel better then. I'll wake you up when we need to get ready for the ball tonight." Mahra said, taking her tea away and replacing it with a thick blanked. "All this crying isn't good for the baby."

"You're right Mahra; did you have my dress brought over?"

Mahra nodded, and tucked her sister into the sofa so that she was warm, sooner than they both thought, Lenne was fast asleep.

A few hours later, Lenne found herself in a long purple ball gown with a huge skirt. Mahra had done her make-up and soon they were on their way to the winter ball that was being held at the Dome. Lenne had to be there regardless of what had happened earlier, they had asked her to perform, and she couldn't refuse. It was the hardest thing she ever had to do, walk into a room full of people who were expecting her to be an innocent High Summoner. They had no clue that she was a pregnant rebel High summoner. Neither did Shuyin, yet.

* * *

**oooo, things are beginning to heat up now, update coming soon x x x**


	8. Ch8: 1000 Words

**Yay, this is my first ever fan fiction on here. First of all lets start with the disclaimer!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Final Fantasy or the gaming series, the original characters are not mine although i have put some original characters of mine in this, so please do not steal them! This is a purely fan based fiction, All right for the original FF characters go to their rightful owners at SqaureSoft.**

**So then, what do you need to know about this fanfiction of mine??? - well basically, this is a fanfiction of Shuyin and Lenne before the beginning of FFX and FFX-2.. it's also, how i think their stories could have fit better into the story of FFX, please review, but also please don't be nasty, this is my first fanfiction to be published here.. Thanks xxx**

* * *

**Chapter 8: 1000 Words**

**I know that you're hiding things,**

**Using gentle words to shelter me.**

Lenne glanced out to the audience that was sat at their tables for the evening, awaiting her performance before their dinner. She knew he was here, watching her like everyone else as she sang her new song that she had dedicated to the soldiers in the army, which was actually more personally dedicated to her husband.

**Your words were like a dream.**

**But dreams could never fool me.**

**Not that easily.**

She didn't want to be here. This was the last place she wanted to be, at a ball for the soldiers, more than anything she wanted to be at home with Shuyin. The Shuyin she knew and loved, not the Shuyin who had gone against everything his own wife believed in.

**I acted so distant then, **

**Didn't say goodbye before you left.**

**But I was listening,**

**You'll fight your battle far from me.**

**Far too easily.**

Lenne raised a little eyebrow at the last line, whilst wearing a smile. Surely, Shuyin would know what she meant. _**He might very well be a backstabber and a liar, but he's not stupid.**_ She thought to herself in mid note.

**Save your tears coz I'll come back.**

**I could hear that you whispered,**

**As you walked through that door.**

**But still I swore,**

**To hide the pain while I turned back the pages.**

**Shouting might have been the answer.**

**What if I'd cried my eyes out and**

**Begged you not to depart?**

A direct question to him. She had noticed him stood by the back doors directly in front of her, just behind her families table, where she had also noticed Mahra glancing at him. The lights were too bright for her to see their faces, but she had a good idea of what was happening.

**But now I'm not afraid, **

**To say what's in my heart.**

Lenne shook her head slightly, the half determined and partly disgusted expression on her face taking over as she sand this all important line, which was almost like a mark for her. It was true, she wasn't afraid to tell anyone what her feelings were anymore; today's events had proved that already.

'**Cause one thousand words,**

**Called out through the ages.**

**They'll fly to you,**

**Even though I can't see**

**I know they're reaching you,**

**Suspended on silver wings.**

**Oh one thousand words,**

**One thousand embraces,**

**Will cradle you,**

**Making all of your lonely days seem far away.**

**They'll hold you forever…….**

**Oh one thousand words,**

**Have never been spoken,**

**They'll fly to you,**

**They'll carry you home, and back into my arms**

**Suspended on silver wings.**

**A thousand words….**

By the end of the song she was ready to break down in tears. Shuyin had gone out the back door to the gardens without being seen, after a brief talk with Mahra. The words of the song had never effected her like this before, but she managed to keep it together whilst receive a standing ovation and thunderous applause from her none the wiser audience.

After stepping off stage, being replaced by the evening's MC, Lenne sat down by her sister. Teran was sat next to Jecht, both of them also seemed to have no idea that Shuyin had been standing right behind them. Mahra leaned in to Lenne's ear after she had taken a sip of her water and let her in on what had happened during the song.

"He's out on the terrace getting some air. Go to him, I think it's about time you settled things with him, and let him know how you feel." Mahra said, cunningly placing her hand flat to Lenne's stomach.

Lenne didn't reply with words, just a brief glance at her sister before she stood up and left the room through the back doors, whilst the audience were pre-occupied with the terrible humour of the MC.

She closed the glass door quietly and turned to see her husband stripped of his jacket, and leaning against the concrete barrier, next to the lantern post. Lenne walked cautiously, allowing him to know that she was in his company, without making him feel uncomfortable.

"Shuyin?" She spoke quietly also, not to startle him, then placed a hand on his shoulder.

Shuyin immediately stood up and pulled her into a loving hug, holding her head close to his heart. "I'm sorry," His voice sounded deeper to Lenne when she had one ear at his chest. "I was going to tell you later, I never expected that you'd be coming to the temple anytime soon."

"The head monk called me in this morning." Lenne breathed, and pulled away to look him in the eyes. "Shuyin, there's something need to tell you."

"Me first." Shuyin countered, his eyes wide with anxiety. "They're planning to send all the summoners to the front line to fight with their Aeons."

"I know, but" –

"And I've been sneaking off to Bevelle under the Commander's orders to find out what they're planning to do to us. I found one of their weapons Lenne, it's huge, and it looks really powerful." Shuyin seemed unusually excited about this.

"Yes, I know. The summoners don't stand a chance against Bevelle's weapons. They've been made by the Al Bhed slaves, from the strongest metal and combined power spheres. There must be some other way of winning this war."

"There is Lenne. That's where I come into it."

"You? What are you gonna do? – Wait no, Shuyin I need to tell you something."

"Tell me later, the commander wants me to go back to Bevelle again. I'm sorry I've been sneaking off, and I'm sorry for neglecting you when you needed me the most, but trust me, when I've done what I need to do, and the war is over. Everything will be as it was." Shuyin kissed his startled Lenne on the forehead, "I have to go now. I'll be home soon, I promise."

"No Shuyin, don't go, please!" Shuyin began to walk away, but Lenne reached for him. She felt her foot catch against an Uneven slab on the terrace and she hurtled towards the concrete. She landed on her side, thankfully, and yelped on impact. Shuyin looked back, now half way down the stone staircase.

Lenne looked down to him with watery eyes, "I love you" She pleaded. Mahra was immediately at her side and helped her to her shaky feet. Rubbing her hands and examining the cut on her cheek where it had grazed the floor.

"Are you alright?!" Mahra asked forcefully.

"I'm fine." Lenne cried.

"Is the baby alright?" Mahra questioned again.

"The baby is fine." Lenne replied.

Mahra put her coat over Lenne's shoulders and rubbed it against her skin to warm her up. They had almost completely forgot about Shuyin half way down the stairs, who was making his way back up to see if Lenne was alright.

"The baby?" He asked, completely astounded at the two word phrase.

Both sisters looked at him in unison. Lenne was in even more tears now because she hadn't had the chance to tell him before Mahra appeared. "Lenne, what is she talking about?"

"Y-you can't leave me. Y-you can't go to war." Lenne blubbered whilst clutching onto her sister.

"Why not?" Shuyin took Lenne into his own hands, holding her by the arms. "Stop crying!" He shook her a little, forcing her to calm down and put two words together. "What's going on?"

Lenne stared at him with wide eyes and took a deep breath. "Shuyin, I'm fourteen weeks pregnant. We're going to have a baby."

Shuyin didn't answer. She just stared into Lenne's eyes as he held onto her for dear life.

Mahra interrupted by pulling them apart from each other. "Come on! This is no place to discuss this; let's not ruin the evening, we'll go back inside and pretend that this didn't happen, and then it can be discussed later in the privacy of your own home. Agreed?"

Lenne and Shuyin looked at each other again and nodded. Shuyin was smiling, which must have meant he was happy about the news.

Back inside the hall couples had begun dancing, Lenne held onto Shuyin's hand and they walked slowly behind Mahra. Shuyin pulled her back slightly to speak in her ear. "Dance with me, then we can talk about it."

"Okay," Lenne uttered, and followed him immediately to the dance floor, where they joined in with the slow waltz.

The rest of the evening seemed to go well, Shuyin finally knew about the baby, and was over the moon about it. He vowed that night that he would be there for Lenne whenever she needed him, and that he was going to try and be the best dad he possibly could be.

Lenne smiled at him as he whirled her around the dance floor. This was the Shuyin she loved, this was the Shuyin she knew. He had his secrets still, but that didn't matter right now. She loved him and together they were going to have a baby, and raise it the best that they could, whilst also trying to win a war.

* * *

Weeks began to pass by, and soon Teran was beginning to get suspisious. He'd seen Lenne and Shuyin walking and talking more and more in public. He was finally let in on the secret, they'd let him know last off, after tying him to a chair so that he wouldn't kill Shuyin for knocking up his little sister. Kidding!

Sure, he wasn't too happy about being left out of the news, but the damamge was done and there was nothing he could do to change it. He saw how happy Lenne was with Shuyin and decided not to hold a grudge. If Lenne was happy, Teran was happy. Although he was quite against the idea of being there in the room when his neice or nephew was born.

* * *

**Just a quick update! YAY!!!!! Everyone knows about the baby now, execpt for the whole world... Next chapter is going to be a bit of a jump forward and the war is fast approaching!!!, Please read, review and pass on to all of your friends! x x x**


	9. Ch9: Beginning

**Yay, this is my first ever fan fiction on here. First of all lets start with the disclaimer!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Final Fantasy or the gaming series, the original characters are not mine although i have put some original characters of mine in this, so please do not steal them! This is a purely fan based fiction, All right for the original FF characters go to their rightful owners at SqaureSoft.**

**So then, what do you need to know about this fanfiction of mine??? - well basically, this is a fanfiction of Shuyin and Lenne before the beginning of FFX and FFX-2.. it's also, how i think their stories could have fit better into the story of FFX, please review, but also please don't be nasty, this is my first fanfiction to be published here.. Thanks xxx**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 9: Beginning**

Shuyin sat rubbing Lenne's shoulders as they looked at the collection of ultrasound pictures on Mahra's coffee table.

"That's our little baby." Lenne smiled up at Shuyin.

"Sure is. Look, he got your nose." He joked and kissed her lovingly, before picking one of the pictures up to have a closer look. "Why didn't you ask if it was a boy or a girl? Then I would have an idea of what to paint the nursery."

"Part of the fun of being pregnant…" Lenne said as she slowly pulled herself to her feet. "Is that when the baby is born, you get a surprise when you find out what gender it is. I'll be back in a minute." She kissed him again before going into the kitchen to help her sister with dinner.

Shuyin sat looking at the collection of pictures, amazed at how they showed the growth of the baby. Suddenly his pocket buzzed and he pulled out his phone, answering a call from the commander.

"Sir? No Sir… I've been caught up in my Blitzball work, and I have a family I need to take care of… Yes Sir…" Shuyin stepped over to the window over-looking the sea, with his back to the kitchen; he didn't see that there was someone behind him.

"I was planning on going one night next week. I know how to work the machine there won't be too much of a problem, unless their guards decide to follow me and stop me…But Sir… Yes sir… goodbye sir." Shuyin put shut his phone and put it back in his pocket.

"Shuyin?" A quiet voice whispered.

Shuyin turned around to see Lenne holding a silver tray with two plates on. Seeing his worried expression, she placed it on the coffee table and went to his side.

"Are you okay? What's wrong honey?"

"Lenne," he immediately took her hands and kissed them, looking at her with wide worried eyes. "I'm sorry, that was the Commander."  
"What did he want?" She asked with a disgusted tone. She hated that man, but Shuyin had to do as he said since he was working for him now.

"He wants me to go to Bevelle, and continue my mission that I stopped when I found out about the baby."

"No Shuyin." Lenne sighed; shaking her head at him, then began to walk away. "Not this again."

"Lenne I have to do what he says." Shuyin replied.

"You have to, or you want to?!" Lenne protested, turning to face him again, her hair whipping around and falling over her left shoulder.

Shuyin looked away and leant against the window. "I'm not having this argument with you again Lenne. He's my boss; I have to do what he says. But yes, I do wanna do this because it'll help us win the war." He strode over to Lenne, who was now on the brink of tears from hearing that her husband wanted to run off again. "Please understand. I don't wanna lose you or the baby to those monsters from Bevelle."

Lenne looked into her Husband's eyes and wrapped her arms around him as much as she could without squashing her large middle. "Fine, but don't get yourself shot. And remember this; you're not going to lose us to anyone. You're my Blitzball player, and I am your Summoner. I always will be."

The couple happily kissed one another, but Lenne felt a piece of her heart tear away as she watched him walk out the door and get into his airship. He drove away and disappeared within a matter of seconds. He would be in Bevelle in a few hours, working on some crazy and stupid plan to save Zanarkand from this pointless war.

Lenne sat alone and ate her dinner in Mahra's living room, then threw Shuyin's dinner away before going for a nap in Mahra's spare room.

* * *

**DAYS LATER**

The baby's room was finished finally with Mahra's help, who had decided to stay overnight again in case Lenne needed her desperately. Shuyin got back to Zanarkand late again, and headed straight to the temple to report back to the commander.

_**Lenne could see a long hallway ahead of her, and the sound of piano notes echoed through the chamber. She ran in the direction of the sound. Footsteps were getting louder from behind her and she could hear men's voices shouting after her.**_

_**She then found herself face to face with a huge machina monster that was somehow being activated. She ran forward and saw Shuyin above its head, playing on some sort of musical organ.**_

"_**You must stop!" She yelled at the top of her lungs, spreading her arms and legs like a star, then stepped forwards once more when he turned to look at her. "That's enough!" She protested.**_

When she woke up she found herself in her room. Her heart was pounding as though it wanted to release from her rib cage. Her nightmare had terrified her to the core, and once more she was alone, worried for Shuyin in case what she had seen later in her sleep was a vision of what had actually happened to him in Bevelle underground.

There was suddenly a painful twinge in her stomach, and her legs were wet along with her bed sheets. She gasped and felt the baby as it moved inside her slightly.

"Oh Crap, please not now! MAHRA!" She screamed and threw the covers back off her legs, having to clutch the bed post to pull her body into a sitting position and throwing her legs over the side of the bed to stand up, she yelled again "Mahra! Get you ass in here now!"

Mahra immediately called the doctor once they had gotten Lenne changed into something suitable to give birth in. Teran and Jecht came over of course; Teran was in the bed room with the girls whilst Jecht tried desperately to get a hold of Shuyin, who was nowhere to be found. He also showed the doctor where to go when he got to the apartment.

Lenne's contractions immediately weren't too far apart, which meant that Shuyin would have to get here quick if he wanted to be at the birth of his child.

"Where the hell is Shuyin? It's his kid!" Teran complained, in a lot of pain from Lenne's death grip on his ball throwing hand.

"No one's seen him since he went back to Bevelle." Mahra replied at the same high volume.

"Would you both shut up?! I'm trying to give birth here!" The youngest sibling yelled whilst resisting the urge not to push, and screaming at the top of her lungs whenever she had a contraction. The nurse dabbed her forehead with a damp cloth when she relaxed back onto the pillows behind her. "Where's Shuyin? He should be here."

Suddenly the door burst open. "I'm here!" A man called, grabbing everyone's attention.

"Thank Yevon!" Lenne proclaimed, looking towards the door.

"Are you the father?" The doctor asked.

"Yes sir." Shuyin replied, almost out of breath.

"Then get in here and hold her. We're almost done here."

Shuyin closed the door and ran in, taking Lenne into his arms as he supported her back and held her other hand as she pushed and screamed at the top of her lungs for about another half hour, before she finally collapsed back into his arms.

"You did it babe, I'm so proud of you." Shuyin kissed Lenne's forehead and they both smiled, their baby was finally here.

Lenne looked up to see where the baby was, only to see the Nurse with her back to everyone else, towering over a small bundle.

Shuyin and Mahra saw it before her and tried to engage her in conversation to stop her from seeing, but they were too late. Lenne saw and immediately asked, "Why isn't the baby crying? Is something wrong?"

"No, there's nothing wrong." The doctor hesitated, getting a little fidgety. "He's just under a little stress that' all."

Lenne couldn't handle everyone talking to her at once, and in the midst of the confusion and heartbreak she yelled, "Don't give me that bullshit! I know there's something wrong!"

The baby wasn't breathing, and it looked as though all was lost. Shuyin found it hard to hold back his tears, but he forced them back so that he could support his sobbing wife.

"Shuyin! He never had a chance." Lenne sobbed "He didn't even stand a chance!"

"Shh." Shuyin hushed. "I'm sorry hun." He rocked with her gently and muffled her crying. It was a good job too; otherwise they might not have heard the second cry that filled the room.

"Lenne…" Mahra tapped her arm to get her to look. Lenne lifted her head to see the Nurse with a smile on her face, holding in her arms a tiny bundle wrapped in a blue blanket.

"Congratulations lady Summoner, it's a beautiful, healthy, baby boy." The nurse said, helping Lenne to receive the bundle in her arms.

Shuyin wrapped his arms around Lenne's to cradle their son in. "I'm sorry I've been away so long, I didn't get a chance to think of any names."

"That's alright." Lenne replied, smiling at their baby, she didn't care about that anymore; she only cared about the new man in her life. "I have the perfect name for him."

"What's that then?"

Lenne sighed, her smile growing even more as she began to well up. "Tidus Shuyin Nutini."

"That's absolutely perfect for him." Shuyin praised and kissed his tired, but beautiful wife. Then he kissed his newborn son.

Absolutely wiped out from giving birth, Lenne gave the baby to Shuyin to hold whilst she slept. Shuyin gently rocked the stirring baby in his arms and looked into his eyes. He felt a change in himself as he saw some of his own characteristics already showing in the baby; Shuyin had been wide eyed when he was first born, now Tidus was the same. Shuyin was born with bright blue eyes, Tidus was the same. Shuyin was also born with a birthmark just above his eye, Tidus was also the same.

Shuyin sighed and couldn't help but smile at his miniature self in his arms. "Listen, I never thought I would be the type of person who would have a kid. My dad was never really there for me, and now I'm not sure what to do either, it's a good job that your Mother's sister is good with kids, or I'd be at a loss… I really love your mother, she's the most wonderful, most loving person I've ever known, and she hates it when I go away. But I only go away because I'm determined to protect her, and now I'm even more determined because I wanna protect you now too. I don't t know what I would do with myself if I lost both of you to Bevelle. Which is why I'm willing to do whatever it takes to win this war, even if it means giving my own life to protect you both."

* * *

**YAY!!! The baby is finally here.... see where their stories fit into it now, well, it your still at a loss... read on when the update comes on and it'll become clearer. xxx**


	10. Ch10: Our Goodbye

**Yay, this is my first ever fan fiction on here. First of all lets start with the disclaimer!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Final Fantasy or the gaming series, the original characters are not mine although i have put some original characters of mine in this, so please do not steal them! This is a purely fan based fiction, All right for the original FF characters go to their rightful owners at SqaureSoft.**

**So then, what do you need to know about this fanfiction of mine??? - well basically, this is a fanfiction of Shuyin and Lenne before the beginning of FFX and FFX-2.. it's also, how i think their stories could have fit better into the story of FFX, please review, but also please don't be nasty, this is my first fanfiction to be published here.. Thanks xxx**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Our Goodbye**

"Shuyin?" Lenne called out to the dark room. "Shuyin are you in here?"

There was no answer. Lenne turned on the light in the lounge to find it completely empty. Tidus was getting heavy in her arms and she needed to put the sleeping baby down somewhere soon.

Laying him gently in his travel cot she searched the rest of the apartment, there was no sign of Shuyin anywhere. She stepped out onto the little balcony quickly and looked towards the temple. From here she could see the soldiers marching to the shore where the airships were waiting to fly them to Bevelle. This was it. The final day of peace before the war.

Lenne shook her head with disgust and stepped back into the bedroom. It was only now that she noticed the white paper on the bed. She picked it up gently and read it, having to lean against the bed post for support;

**To my Darling Summoner,**

**I'm sorry that I can't be there to say a real goodbye. The Commander has sent me to Bevelle early so that I can hack into the Vegnagun weapon and use it against Bevelle. Can you imagine, wiping out an entire city with their own weapon!**

**As you can probably guess, this is why I've been sneaking off all this time. And I truly am sorry that I've not been there to watch over Tidus with you, but this is the only sure fire way to save both of your lives. I'm a coward for writing this letter and not saying this in person, but I just can't stand to see your eyes full of hurt because of me.**

**It seems so long ago that we first met, in the Blitzball stadium after the first game that you ever went to see. It's seems almost a life time, but in fact it's only been five years to the day that we first laid eyes on each other. Since then we've been through so much; the day on the lake, when I knocked you out of the boat with a blitzball. The volley ball game on the beach, where you broke my nose. **

**Our first kiss, which you slapped me for afterwards. Our wedding day, were we finally sealed our love legally. And last but not least, the birth of our beautiful son. I have faith in you that you'll raise him to be the best that he can be.**

**I'm sorry that I'm not there, but I've never been very good with face-to-face goodbyes. It's better this way. I love you**

**Your loving Blitzball player, xxx.**

Lenne felt her entire body go numb. Tears spilled from her eyes but she felt no pain. Or maybe the pain was so great that it sent her body numb. Her husband, the father of her child, the only man she had ever loved, was about to get himself killed trying to save her.

She wasn't having any of it, they had made a vow, "Until death do us part." She said aloud, and then paused looking back at the letter. Everything moved so fast after that. She felt like a high strung teenager, about to do a stupid thing on nothing but a simple impulse. "And we'll part together."

She was determined no matter what that Tidus still stood a chance of surviving this war. She knew that one day he would find the love of his life and go on to do great things.

She called Mahra and asked her to come over, and then pack a large bag for Tidus.

Mahra walked in an hour later to find Lenne saying her final goodbye to her tiny baby. The large bag was leaning against the sofa, waiting to be picked up. "Lenne what are you doing?" Mahra asked.

Lenne zipped up Tidus's coat and picked him up into her arms. She turned around the face her older sister. "Mahra, you know I wouldn't ask you to come over here at this hour unless it was serious, right?"

"Yea, what's wrong? Is Tidus sick?"

Lenne didn't answer. She simply strode over to her sister and kissed Tidus on his forehead before placing him in Mahra's arms.

"I hope you're not going to do anything crazy." Mahra commented, partly on Lenne's behaviour.

Lenne smiled directly at her sister, and then at her son. "People, do crazy things, when they're in love." She shrugged, showing hardly any emotion for what she had just read in Shuyin's letter.

Mahra was completely confused by her sister's action, but held on to the baby desperately. "What are you doing Lenne?"

"It doesn't matter now," Lenne replied. "All I will say is this. Please what him whilst I'm gone, and if I don't come back, please love him, like he was one of your own. If Jecht lays so much as I finger on him, I'll be coming back to haunt him from the Farplane."

Mahra didn't reply at all, she was too busy welling up at her sister's words as she watched her kiss the tiny baby goodbye and placed her Zanarkand Abes pendant that Shuyin had given her on his tiny chest. Lenne left Mahra with a family hug and a kiss on her check before she ran out of the front door.

Lenne could run fast enough down the stairs. She was knew what was about to happen in Bevelle, and she could only hope that she had made the right choices for her son. She knew she wasn't coming home, and she prayed to Yevon, as she flew out of the city in her tiny speeder. That he would grow up loved and safe.

* * *

Bevelle was lively with people. Soldiers lined the streets, and minute now expecting an attack from Zanarkand. Lenne managed to slip Unnoticed through the busy streets at up to the palace, disguised as a summoner from Bevelle. Getting into the underground chamber was a little bit harder though.

She easily knocked out two guards who stood in her way, only to attract the attention of a whole group of them. She ran. Her footsteps echoed loudly as her feet pounded against the floor. This all seemed so familiar, her nightmare now seemed like some sort of premonition to her, if so then any moment now she would hear the pounding notes from a piano drifting through the hall way.

She stopped at a four way point along the tunnel; Bevelle's soldiers were further behind her now. This gave her enough time to listen for the piano.

Sure enough the notes came, she checked behind herself. The soldiers were in hearing distance, but not visible to the eye yet. She ran down the corridor to the left, soon entering a chamber and laying eyes on the Vegnagun weapon. And there was Shuyin, high above its head, playing some sort of musical organ. She ran forwards once more and spread her arms and legs like a star. "YOU MUST STOP!" She yelled, grabbing his attention, "THAT'S ENOUGH!"

Noise from behind made her turn around. The guards had been closer than she had thought, and now they were in the chamber too. Lenne turned back around to face the weapon; Shuyin had just climbed down its front to meet her. They ran into each other's arms straight away.

"What are you doing here Lenne?" He argued.

"Do you seriously think I would let you die without me?!" Lenne replied.

"What about Tidus?! Where is he?!" Shuyin asked, with wide, anxious eyes.

Lenne looked down at his chest and then smiled back up at him. "He's safe, with his family. Trust me."

They were both recognised as intruders from Zanarkand and the guards prepared to fire their guns at them.

"Until death do us part?" Shuyin asked, glancing back to his wife.

"Not even death can make us part, we made an eternal commitment." Lenne replied.

No sooner than one second after Lenne had spoken, the guns fired and they were on the floor, separated only by air, but not by love.

Shuyin watched as Lenne smiled his favourite smile and uttered, "I love you." The closed her eyes for the last time.

"I love you." Shuyin replied, and then slipped into his eternal rest.

* * *

**One more chapter to close i think, tie it all together x x**


	11. Ch11: In the end Conclusion

**Yay, this is my first ever fan fiction on here. First of all lets start with the disclaimer!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Final Fantasy or the gaming series, the original characters are not mine although i have put some original characters of mine in this, so please do not steal them! This is a purely fan based fiction, All right for the original FF characters go to their rightful owners at SqaureSoft.**

**So then, what do you need to know about this fanfiction of mine??? - well basically, this is a fanfiction of Shuyin and Lenne before the beginning of FFX and FFX-2.. it's also, how i think their stories could have fit better into the story of FFX, please review, but also please don't be nasty, this is my first fanfiction to be published here.. Thanks xxx**

* * *

**Beginning: Conclusion**

Lenne awoke to find herself floating in a dark abyss; is this the Farplane? She wondered. She pushed her body from its original foetal position, outwards until she was floating in an upright standing position.

She looked all around and saw nothing but darkness, until she saw the purple and white flowers glowing at her feet. She looked up to see herself surrounded by a beautiful glen with a large waterfall and a stretching field of flowers. Death wasn't so bad after all.

A rustling sound came from a nearby collection of trees, starling Lenne and making her turn around to see what it was. She saw a handsome man stood in front of her. He looked no older than twenty – one, with golden blonde hair and crystal blue eyes.

"Shuyin…" She sighed, a smile stretching across her face. Feeling almost weightless, she ran into the arms of her lover. "I thought I would never see you again. I didn't think we would be re-united here!" She sobbed and buried her head into his chest.

He had to fight tears himself, wrapping his strong arms around her tiny body and taking in the sight of her once again. "I'm sorry Lenne." He sniffled. "I thought I was doing the right thing. I didn't think it would be us getting killed."

"Shh." Lenne stopped him, looking at him and running her hands over his smooth cheeks. "It's alright. We're together again, nothing else matters."

"You're right; I just wish we weren't here. I wish we were home again, that the war was over and we could see our son again."

"So do I, but I know he's alright. He's got his family to look after him. I swore that if Jecht lays so much as a finger on him, I'd be haunting him every night for the rest of his life."  
Shuyin laughed slightly and hugged his wife again. "You're not the only one." He replied, and then held her with one arm around her waist, looking out at the view of the Farplane glen. He took in the whole sight of her once more and noticed something missing. "Lenne, where's your Abes symbol that I gave you?"

Lenne took a breath and looked up at her husband with a satisfied smile. "Where it belongs," She replied, and kissed him, "with our baby. So he'll always have a part of us with him."

Being on the Farplane was just like living a normal life. Sleeping, waking up and having a home were all the same. The only thing that was different was the eating, and breathing felt a little different too.

Lenne opened her eyes slowly one morning and felt her chest. There was no heart beat, only a warm feeling; a feeling of love. She got herself out of bed and made her way through the wooden cabin, suspended on a cliff that she now called home. Shuyin was sat outside, looking at the morning sun rising up over the distant mountains of the Farplane.

"Shuyin?" Lenne asked quietly.

"Yea babe?" Shuyin replied, not surprised by her presence. He turned to look at her, a small content smile on his face.

"Can you feel something in your chest? Like, a warm feeling?"

"Yea a little, why, can you?"

Lenne paused, battling a few things going on in her head. "I think it's something back home? Something to do with Tidus."

"Are you sure?!" Shuyin asked, standing up and taking hold of her gently.

Lenne nodded, "Almost certain." She paused again. " Oh Shuyin , it's him. He's a lot older now…" Lenne seemed to trail off into the distance, her eyes looking towards the mountains ahead of her, but she didn't actually see them. Tears began to well up in her eyes and she looked back to her husband, who was barely showing any emotion other than a longing to know what she was feeling or seeing. "He's on Besaid Island, with a young woman named Yuna. It's the same girl who helped us when she found the dress sphere."

"What else?" Shuyin asked.

"He's sat alone, on the beach. He's watching the horizon, the water lapping the sand in rhythm with his heart beat. Shuyin I can feel his heart beat, can't you feel it too?" She placed her hand flat on his chest where his heart would have been if he were still alive.

Shuyin gasped slightly. "I feel it." He sighed happily and she took her hand away.

"He's nervous about something… And, and he wishes that he had his parents there to help him…" Lenne looked at Shuyin with longing eyes, and he knew exactly what she was thinking.

"No, oh no… We can't project back, he doesn't even know who we are." Shuyin objected.

"He does. Mahra would have told him who we are, and he would have seen pictures of us. Shuyin, he needs our help." She pleaded, with puppy dog eyes.

Shuyin sighed. "There'll be no living with you after this."

"Yes there will, there's no leaving me once we're dead together. Until death do us part, but that's only until we're re-united in the afterlife."

Shuyin gave a small laugh and held his wife as they began to disappear from the Farplane.

Tidus sat and watched as the sea lapped the sand beneath him. In his hand he held the Zanarkand Abes pendant that he had had ever since he was a baby. Years ago he had learnt about the woman who gave it to him, and the man she had married in secret before she given birth to him. He had learnt about his real parents years ago, and now he wished that they were here. He wished that they were here to help him make one of the biggest decisions of his life.

Suddenly, pyreflies sang all around him. He watched them dance around and away towards the dock. They twirled up in a spiral and began to form the image of two people. Tidus rubbed his eyes in disbelief as he watched a man and woman, who both looked only slightly older than him, appear before him.

The man looked so familiar to him that he almost had to do a double take. And the woman had a certain presence that naturally drew him to her. When they looked towards him, he was half way between them and where he was previously sat. He stopped dead in his tracks, as though he thought that if he didn't move, they wouldn't see him.

He looked at the man again. He had bright blonde hair, and dark blue eyes, exactly the same as Tidus'. He looked at his clothes; the old blitzball uniform of the Zanarkand Abes. Tidus took hold of his own pendant when he saw that this man had one too. He looked back up to see that the man was looking directly at him. Tidus was almost lost for words.

"Hello." Shuyin chocked, having to hold back tears of joy after seeing his son for the first time since the day in Bevelle.

Tidus sighed with amazement. "Hello." He replied, with a slanted smile, the one that Yuna loved.

Tidus watched as the man who was almost his double, turned to the woman on his arm. "Lenne, maybe this wasn't such a good idea. He has no idea who we are." Shuyin said, and the woman, who Tidus now knew as Lenne, glanced towards him, and then back to Shuyin before giving a defeated sigh.

"No!" Tidus protested, putting the palms of his hands up and taking a few steps forward. "No, I know who you are."

The couple perked up immediately and smiled at each other before looking back to Tidus. Tidus looked to Lenne first, "You're Lenne," and then to Shuyin with amazed eyes, "And you're Shuyin." He constantly looked back and forth between the couple, who smiled at him lovingly. "You… You're my real parents."

"See Shuyin, I told you he would know who we were, Mahra wouldn't keep him in the dark." Lenne smiled, never taking her eyes from her grown up son."

Tidus smiled at his parents, revelling in the moment of meeting them for the first time.

"What's wrong boy, lost for words at finally knowing where you got your good looks from?" Shuyin asked cockily, and then winced as he received a nudge in the side from his young wife.

Tidus chuckled. "No, I just… I can't believe that I'm actually getting to meet you both. All I've ever seen of you is photographs and songs." He smiled at Lenne. "This is amazing." Tidus paused. "But wait, how did you both get here from the Farplane, I thought that Yuna sent your souls forever?"

"We heard your heart beating, and we felt that you needed our help with something." Lenne smiled.

"What's wrong kiddo?" Shuyin asked.

Tidus blushed slightly in embarrassment. "I don't know what you're gonna say…"

Lenne took a step away from Shuyin, towards her son, making him look directly at her. "Tidus, we're you're parents. There is no need to feel embarrassed in front of us. Whatever it is, your father and I have already been through it. Trust me."

Tidus' eyes widened at the tone of her last two words. "Y'know, mom, just because you look like you're my age, doesn't mean you don't creep me out when you talk like that." All three burst into laughter

"Don't think it's just you that gets creeped out son." Shuyin chuckled amongst the laughter, "I thought she was a pain in the butt when she was in the real world, boy did I get a shock when we got to the Farplane."

"We're you're parents, it's our job to make you feel embarrassed." Lenne replied directly to her son.

Tidus continued to chuckle until just after Lenne and Shuyin had stopped. Lenne seemed to have a slightly unsatisfied feel about her, her eyebrows knit together as she looked at Tidus' face and she gave one sigh, the mood suddenly turning serious.

"Mom... ?" Tidus asked. "What's wrong?"

"Sorry, I just…" Lenne raised her hand slightly, trying to gently place it against his face. She felt nothing both air where there skin was supposed to touch. She sighed lightly, thinking that all hope was lost. All she wanted was to touch her son again, even if only for a brief second.

Suddenly she felt fingers interlink between her own, and she looked back down to see Tidus holding up their clasped hands. A smiled immediately stretched across both of their faces, and Lenne pulled Shuyin into the moment with her other hand. The three of them suddenly found themselves in a loving family hug, and even Tidus had to stop himself from tearing.

"Now then," Lenne smiled, pulling out of the hug that was long overdue. "What seems to be the problem?" Tidus sighed again and invited them to sit on the sand beside him.

Hours later, when the sun was about to set, Yuna ventured onto the beach, finding Tidus stood alone looking out that the golden sun that reflected off of the dark sea water. "Tidus?" She called out to him. Suddenly he seemed to chant something to himself a few times before turning around to face her.

He found himself face to face with her, and finally spoke to her. "Yuna, will you marry me?!" He asked.

* * *

** Well, that's it for my first fanfiction.. don't worry, for all of those that love it, I'm gonna start work soon on my first Lenne and TIDUS fanfiction... yea, might be kinda creepy after reading this.. but hey, i just love the pairing of Tidus and Lenne... **

** I've been readign through all my favorite mange books, and they've been giving my ideas for what the next story might contain... Please review and comment, thanks guys and gals x x x xx **


End file.
